An Ike and Squeaky Christmas
An Ike and Squeaky Christmas (also known as A Reilly Toons Christmas in Europe and Australia) is a 2015 American hand-drawn animated television special starring the Reilly Toons characters created by Julian Reilly. Produced, written and directed by Reilly, Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor, the special made its debut on CBS on November 27, 2015 and on Nickelodeon on December 9, 2015. The special merges eight Christmas-themed plots connected in some way with each other, the main plot follows Ike and Squeaky, as they had accidentally arrived to North Pole, where an evil miser tries to ruin Christmas, which the two enemies must to work together to stop him, while the other plots follow Chucky Fox and his nemesis Bruce Foxhound establishing rival Christmas tree businesses in their attempts to earn the purchase price for a mutually coveted luxury car; Euguine Cat trying to take away Christmas by stealing stuff from people's houses before Matthew Dog is trying to stop him; the Acres Kids journeying to the North Pole to get Rose out of the Naughty list; Harold directing a Christmas play, but with his efforts being ignored and mocked by his peers, which Anthony decides to help him; the Red Fox, in the role of a homeless, attempting to obtain food while overcoming a lot of crazy holiday mayhem; Sweety Woodpecker investigating if Santa Claus is real after being told by one of her neighbors about Santa being not real; and Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane disguising themselves as Santa and an elf, respectively, in order to woo adoring Christmas humans to slavery at the North Pole. The special criticizes the vision at Christmas as a commercialism thing and shows its true meaning (the birth of Jesus Christ). Plot An Ike and Squeaky Christmas/Transcript In the midnight, there was a house where Marina goes to bed on Christmas Eve, Ike lies in his basket and dreams of cooking Squeaky. Squeaky, who is sleeping in his mouse hole, not liking this, enters the dream and turns it into a nightmare, making Ike wakes up and he furiously begins to chase Squeaky. The duo are running to the kitchen and fight each other. When Marina wakes up and hearing the noises, she thinks Ike wakes up too early. Ike and Squeaky are continuing fighting and Ike's owner appears in the kitchen. She wants them to get out because Christmastime is not coming out yet. Marina kicks Ike and Squeaky out of her house and wants them to be nice. Ike, realizing Christmas is about to coming up in two days, decides to write his message for Santa Claus. Squeaky wants Ike to go the North Pole to find Santa Claus. Ike have some difficulties to write the message, Squeaky says him he only had kind this year, but Ike says he had tried to being nice this year, but he failed many times. It shows a bunch of newspapers where shows the chaos caused by Ike and Squeaky. After Ike ends writting his message, the duo are teaming up to ask their friends Clyde, Skittle and Cubby about the true meaning of Christmas, despite Ike wanting to send his message to Santa before. Ike and Squeaky are running to the street and looking for taxi. When the taxi cab comes, they stop it by using a stop sign. The duo are getting in taxi cab to begin an adventure. After the taxi ride, Ike and Squeaky are going to airport and find an airplane. They get in the airplane and fly to the North Pole. In Santa's Workshop, an evil, slick, sly miser named Greedy J. Man, who doesn't like Christmas. Santa Claus is trying to stop him from messing up the candy and toys. Ike and Squeaky are going to Santa's Workshop to see Santa. They get in a door and talk to Santa. He realises Ike is usually fails from Squeaky every single time and makes the duo as new helpers. Greedy thinks the cat and the mouse are becoming Santa's helpers. Ike and Squeaky are baking gingerbread men, chocolate chip cookies, candy canes, cheese and crackers. They also taking care of Santa's reindeer by learning how to fly. Afterwards, the duo finishing their work and Santa is so proud of them because they did really well. Greedy runs to the room and sees Santa talking to Ike and Squeaky. But, he thinks they saved the day and begins to chase them. Ike and Squeaky heard the miser coming over Santa's Workshop before. So, they have to defeat Greedy by using cartoon tools (Christmas pies, cookies, toys, etc.). At last of their battle, Ike ties Greedy up with a rope and Squeaky puts him in a sack. They throw Greedy into a trash can and put a dynamite on him. Ike and Squeaky close the trash can and making Greedy explode. Production Development By early 2015, Julian Reilly's Reilly Toons characters, mainly Ike and Squeaky, had become a sensation worldwide. Sony Pictures chairman and CEO Anthony Vinciquerra then asked Reilly if he could take his characters to television. He, at first, was reluctant to taking them to television media other than TV reruns of the shorts, but his co-producers Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor personally had talked with him about making an special for seeing how it can the characters being on a TV original media. Knowing he could trust them, Reilly relented and had begun the production for a TV special, Reilly had decided making it a Christmas special, with the goal to focus on the true meaning of Christmas. Following this, An Ike and Squeaky Christmas entered production. Writing Voices Animation The animation is outsourced to Tokyo Movie Shinsha (TMS Entertainment), Toon City Animation, and Sergio Pablos Animation Studios. Music The music of the TV special is composed by Ramin Djawadi. It contains classical music, traditional Christmas songs and an original song Merry Christmas to Us. Voice cast *Kevin James as Ike *Patton Oswalt as Squeaky *Leah Remini as Marina *John DiMaggio as Clyde the Bulldog and Skittle *Nancy Cartwright as Cubby and Juliet Rabbit *Justin Roiland as Anthony *Fred Tatasciore as Harold *Tom Kenny as Chucky Fox *Charlie Adler as Chippy Chipmunk and Snippy, a poor mouse who befriends with Matthew, Chucky and Chippy. *Jeff Bennett as Bruce Foxhound *Roger Craig Smith as Matthew Dog *Travis Willingham as Euguine Cat *Jennifer Hale as Granny *Joseph Ashton as Snuffy Dog *Lara Jill Miller as Patty Mouse *Shayna Fox as Rose Cat *Carlos Alazraqui as Philip Cat *Charles Martinet as Abraham Owl *Josh Keaton as Puncher Hedgehog *Grey Griffin as Maisy Magpie *Tress MacNeille as Sweety Woodpecker *Jess Harnell as Wolfgang Cat *Jeff Bergman as Hokey Tiger *Nolan North as Pokey Crane *Paul Rugg as Screwy Wolf *Kirk Thornton as Cecil Lizard *Nick Kroll as Greedy J. Man, an evil miser and the special's main antagonist. *Robert Downey Jr. as Santa Claus *Troy Baker as the Narrator Gallery Concept art Official artwork Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *This is the first Reilly Toons 46-minute half-hour special produced. *The special mixture plot similarities to other Christmas specials: Tom and Jerry Tales episode Ho Ho Horrors and The Tom and Jerry Show Christmas special Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers (the main plot), A Very Pink Christmas (Chucky Fox's plot), How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat's plot), the Christmas: Impossible segment from Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (the Acres Kids' plot), A Charlie Brown Christmas (Anthony and Harold's plot), The Pink Panther in: A Pink Christmas (the Red Fox's plot), the A Very Goofy Christmas segment from Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (Sweety Woodpecker's plot) and Invader Zim Christmas special The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever (Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane's plot). Category:Crossover Films Category:2015 films